


Mine

by wingedcatninja



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Coitus, Collar, Collars, Cunnilingus, Don't do this-kids, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Sex, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Unprotected Sex, collaring, late entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: It’s amazing what a simple strip of leather can do for the relationship.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242605
Kudos: 7





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been day 23 of Kinktober with prompt Collaring. It was also my fill for the square Collars for my SPN Kink Bingo card. I apologize for nothing.

When she pulled the strap of black leather from her bag, she thought back to the first day they spent at this house. He had worn a collar then, albeit as part of the whole puppy costume. This would be different, and she was uncertain if she would be able to explain it to Dean. After what had just happened though, she felt she had to. 

She heard him coming only because she was listening for it, his bare feet all but silent against the carpeted floor. A slight creak from a stair step, a shuffle against the carpet. When he pushed the door open and came into the bedroom, she had sat down at the foot of the bed. The collar rested on her lap, her fingers idly playing with it.

Dean’s eyes were drawn to what her hands were doing. He noted the collar but seemed not to understand the significance. 

“Come here, Dean. I have to ask you something,” she told him, nodding at the cushion she had set on the floor.

Dean moved over to it and knelt down surprisingly gracefully for such a large man. 

“First off, how are you feeling right now?” She put all of the concern she had for him into her voice.

Dean paused for a moment, seeming to really mull over his answer before speaking.

“I’m good,” he nodded, apparently a bit surprised by his own answer. 

For a moment, it seemed he would say more, but ultimately he decided to wait.

She nodded, satisfied with his response. 

“I’m glad. I’ve been a little worried that things were going too fast for you,” she offered.

“No. I mean, it’s been an intense couple of weeks, but no. It’s been fun too,” Dean replied.

“Good,” she smiled, relieved. “I feel like we’ve gotten closer too. I mean, not that there was anything wrong between us before, but now it’s just...more intimate. Does that make sense to you?”

Dean nodded emphatically.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“You’ve probably guessed that I’ve done some of these things before,” she said, moving tentatively into the topic she wanted to broach.

“No kidding,” Dean smirked.

“Yeah...anywho, there’s this thing that people like me do to show their commitment to each other,” she continued.

“Wait, are you...proposing?” Dean sounded almost scared suddenly.

“No, no,” she chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’re not getting married,” she assured him.

“Ok…,” Dean interjected warily.

She held out the collar so he could see the embossing on the front -- his name, flanked by a pentagram on either side. Dean studied it for a moment, then looked up at her, waiting for an explanation.

“Ok, so, this is difficult for me to explain. People in this life usually already know these things. Hold on,” she told him, pausing to gather her thoughts.

Dean nodded and watched her while she thought of what to say.

“Before I met you, I had given up on love. I had resigned myself to going through the rest of my life, however short it might turn out to be, alone. Then you came along and turned everything upside-down in the best way possible. I trust you with my life, and I love you more than I could ever express in words. I want to do something to show you just how much you mean to me, and this is the only way I know.”

She held out the collar for him to take, and he took it from her hands, his fingers tracing the embossed symbols.

“Just to be perfectly clear, I don’t expect you to wear this all the time. This is just for us, for when the two of us are alone together,” she clarified.

Dean pursed his lips, making what she referred to as his ‘thinky pouty face’. She had to remind herself to breathe, waiting for him to say something. Instead, in a gesture so completely like him, he raised the collar to his throat and buckled it on. He adjusted it by touch so the name was centered in front, then looked up at her with such an open and trusting expression she thought her heart might just explode in her chest.

Her hand trembled visibly when she extended it to caress his face. Light fingers brushed his jaw and down the side of his neck to trace the edge of the collar. It was a fairly delicate one as far as collars go, only an inch wide and with no ring. More like a choker necklace than a functional collar really.

She slid off the bed and knelt in front of Dean, her fingers still brushing along the collar.

“Are you sure about this, Dean? Are you sure you understand what this means to me?” The tremble was evident in her voice.

“Yes,” was all he said.

Overwhelmed with emotion, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, one of her hands sliding along his neck to cup the back of his head. Dean’s lips gave beneath hers, parting willingly to let her claim what was already hers. When she broke away, she rested her forehead against his.

“I love you so damn much, Dean Winchester, I can’t even stand it,” she breathed.

Before he had time to respond, she kissed him again. Her fingers curled under the collar, gripping it possessively. It was a demanding kiss, but it lasted only a moment before she broke away again. Moving quickly, she sat back down at the foot of the bed and beckoned to him by crooking her finger.

Dean scooted on his knees across the foot or so of space until he was between her legs looking up at her. 

“Undress me,” she commanded.

Without hesitation, Dean gently picked up her foot and pulled off the sock, his fingers pressing against her flesh, massaging. His touch was surprisingly soft. He placed a kiss on the instep before setting it back on the floor and repeating the process on the other foot. 

Next, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down over her hips. She leaned on her hands to raise her butt off the bed enough for him to pull the jeans down. His hands caressed her legs while he dragged the fabric down along them until he could pull it over her feet. The pants got tossed aside, his hands returning to caress her legs, fingers pressing gently into the calf muscles. His lips followed, pressing soft kisses from her ankle to her knee, then doing it again on the other leg. 

His large hands slid up the outside of her thighs, his lips following along with kisses to the more sensitive inside of them, alternating between them. Stopping short of the apex of her thighs, he sat up. His fingers curled around the bottom edge of her t-shirt and he bunched it in his hands, exposing her midsection. For each couple of inches he exposed, he placed another kiss, blazing a trail over her skin. He held the shirt just above her breasts, burying his face between them and breathing deeply.

Her hands came up to tangle in his short hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. She felt his sound of contentment as a slight vibration against her skin. When he continued, she raised her arms and let him pull the shirt off over her head. It went the way of the jeans, forgotten as soon as it left his hand. 

Dean’s hands covered her skin, sliding up over her belly, along her ribs, and coming to rest just below the lower edge of her bra. His lips easily found her hardened nipples through the fabric, mouthing at them while his hands traced the contour of her ribs until they rested flat on her back. She leaned into them, secure in the knowledge that he would support her. He followed, his lips chasing the taste of her. 

His arms encircled her, his body pressed against hers while he undid the clasp on her bra. In a caress, he slid it down her arms and disposed of it like he had the other articles of clothing. His hands immediately went back to her breasts, cupping one in each hand, thumbs swiping over hard nipples, drawing gasps of pleasure from her.

Her hands came back to his head, fingers tangling in his hair, pushing his face against her. His tongue swiped over one nipple, and his teeth grazed it before he encircled it with his lips and sucked gently.

She breathed his name like a prayer. One of her hands slid down and came to rest on the back of his neck, her palm pressing against the collar. The leather against her skin, Dean’s lips on her breast. The contrasting sensations sent a shiver along her spine.

After giving both of her breasts all of his attention, Dean’s kisses moved down along her sternum and across her belly. He stopped to tickle her bellybutton with his tongue, making goosebumps erupt all over her body. Reaching the waistband of her panties, he nipped at the fabric, looking up at her through his thick lashes. She cocked her head, her lips quirking up into a small smile.

His fingers curled beneath the edge of the panties, dragging the fabric over her skin slowly until he was able to slide them down her legs and throw them aside. Looking up at her, he licked his lips, waiting for her to give him permission.

She bent her leg and set her foot on the bed, one hand sliding down her body, following the path his kisses had blazed, until it rested over her pussy. With her hand blocking Dean’s view, she let her middle finger trace along her slit, her head tilting back at the feeling. Her lips parted to let out a soft moan. She pushed the finger deeper, coating it with her slick before finding her clit and circling it lazily while watching Dean.

His mouth had fallen open, his chest heaving with panting breaths. His eyes were riveted to where her hand blocked his view of what she was doing, his imagination filling in what his eyes could not see. 

Pulling her hand away from herself, she leaned forward and held out the finger that had been inside her for Dean. Without prompting, he took it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, tasting her. His eyes closed, and a moan rumbled in his chest. The sight made her inner walls clench around nothing, her core pulsing in time with her heart.

She pulled her finger from between Dean’s lips and he chased after it, eager for the taste of her. When his eyes opened, he saw that same finger tapping just above her clit.

“Kiss me, Dean,” she said softly.

With a sound that sounded suspiciously like desperation, Dean moved in, his fingers opening her to make way for his tongue. The warm, wet softness of his tongue moved from her entrance to her clit. His lips encircled the bundle of nerves, sucking gently, while one finger teased at her slit. 

She leaned back on one elbow, the other hand still tangled in his hair. Dean knew all of her sensitive places, winding her up quicker than she had expected. Her skin flushed, her fingers tightened in his hair, breathy moans turning into cries of ecstasy. Her thighs clamped down on his head, holding him in place. His grunts of pain and pleasure vibrated against her clit, pushing her higher. 

Finally, she relaxed, falling back on the bed, panting. She felt Dean back up, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her thighs and hips.

Curling her fingers under the collar, she pulled Dean on top of her, moving them both up the bed, until she could feel his entire body against hers. Using her grip on the collar, she pulled his head down to catch his lips with hers, tasting herself on his tongue. He rested his forearms on either side of her head, his hands cradling her face. 

She broke away from his lips, her breath hot against his skin.

“On your back,” she whispered.

Dean rolled off her slowly enough that she was easily able to follow along, ending up on top of him instead, straddling his hips. His cock lay heavy against his belly, trapped beneath her pussy. 

Capturing his lips with hers again, she explored the familiar territory with her tongue while she rolled her hips, grinding against his cock, coating it with her slick. She swallowed his moans, taking them from him before they escaped his lips. She wanted to devour him. Show him just how much he meant to her. 

When she pulled away, giving his bottom lip a nip, it was only enough to let them both breathe. 

“You wanna be inside this pussy, don’t you, Dean?” Her voice was barely a whisper, her breath caressing his face when she spoke. 

Dean nodded, his voice catching in his throat when she rolled her hips again, her pussy sliding along his shaft.

“I’m gonna let you, but you gotta be my good boy a little longer, ok,” she told him, not even sure he could understand her words. “I need you to hold back, for now, baby, don’t come until I tell you,” she continued. “Can you be good for me, Dean?”

He nodded again, eager to feel her warm wet pussy around his cock. She knew he would do his best to follow her directions.

Shifting on top of him, she used one hand to steady his cock while she sank down on it. She went slowly, savoring the feeling of his cock stretching her and filling her up so perfectly. Her sigh and his moans mingled together in the air between them until neither knew which came from whose lips. 

Her breasts pressed against his chest, her hands slid under his shoulders to give her leverage while she rolled her hips. With her body pressed against his, and her thighs crushing his hips, he had no leverage to thrust, adding to his frustration. His fingers dug into her thighs, trying to urge her to go faster, but she ignored him. He had no choice but to lie there and let her use him as her living sex toy. 

Her already sensitive clit rubbed against his pubic bone, his cock inside her dragging against her g-spot perfectly. His sounds of frustration only added to her pleasure. Her lips nipped at his neck, her breath hot against his sweat-damp skin. Just when he thought he might explode if she did not allow him to come soon, he felt her pussy squeeze his cock rhythmically. She cried out softly, her teeth biting down on his shoulder while her body trembled on top of him.

When her body finally relaxed, her soft chuckle tickled his ear.

“What a good boy you are for me, Dean. You deserve a reward, I think,” she breathed.

Dean felt hope soar in his chest, his cock, still buried inside her, twitched with interest. She rolled them both over, wrapping her legs around him. Using the collar, she pulled his head down to crush his lips against hers, kissing him deeply while moving under him. She swallowed his groan of desperation.

“Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me hard, like I know you want to,” she coaxed him. 

With a hoarse cry, he bucked into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath hot and heavy on her skin while he thrust hard, chasing the orgasm she had finally allowed him. In less than a minute, his thrusts became sloppy, and then he breathed her name like a prayer when he finally reached his climax.

She held him while he shook on top of her, his orgasm making his entire body tremble with the force of it. One of her hands came up to brush her fingers through his hair, damp with sweat. The other rubbed soothing circles on his back while he calmed down.

Eventually, he rolled off her and they cuddled together. Her fingers played idly with the collar. His voice rumbled against her ear when he spoke.

“Maybe, if you want, we could find something I could wear all the time?” His voice was hesitant as if he was unsure she would approve.

She placed a soft kiss on his chest before craning her neck to look up at him, her smile as radiant as the sun.

“I would like that,” she told him.

**Author's Note:**

> The collar is similar to the one in the aesthetic, which is from [this Etsy store](https://www.etsy.com/se-en/listing/227699420/personalized-slave-day-collar-owned?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=male+slave+collar&ref=sc_gallery-1-9&plkey=28ff03cc50c62ab4f390e9ee22ca78a239a61c8f%3A227699420&col=1).


End file.
